Up the Ante
by vendettaxvotary
Summary: A leather belt and some massage oil…oh, the possibilities…This is a submission for the Erotic Massage challenge...enjoy!


This little one-shot is dedicated to Belmont-Bellamy who requested that I submit a fic for the Erotic Massage challenge. I know this probably won't be as good as everyone else's, but it's the best I can do on short notice.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything. Please don't tattle on me to the court.

"I truly hope that you are not fantasizing about striking me with that." V eyed the brown leather belt in Evey's hand suspiciously, taking note of the devilish gleam in her gaze. He was sprawled out on his back in nothing but his boxers with Evey standing at the edge of the bed, completely bare to his hungry eyes.

She laughed at his sudden flustered, but curious expression on his face.

"Are you kidding? This is a genuine Gucci leather belt. I would never even dream about marring such a beautiful piece of work," she teased, but ran a reassuring hand down the trembling length of his body, blatantly ignoring his obvious arousal.

"Hands."

"What?"

"Give me your hands, V."

He complied, his heart rate hitching up a notch as Evey roped his wrists to the bedpost. She didn't tie him too tight, but it was enough to give him a luscious sense of wickedness and lack of control.

"And just what do you intend to do with me now, my enchanting nymph?"

Evey grinned suggestively at him and pulled a bottle of gooey liquid from the side of the bed. She held in front of her and locked her eyes with his.

"A new kind of massage oil. It's the kind that heats up when you blow on it. And, it's straaaawberry," she drawled with a lascivious leer as her eyes roved his brawny length, pausing noticeably at his groin. The tent in his boxers rose a bit higher under the heavy weight of her gaze.

Without further ado, she straddled his torso, clearly enjoying the quick rise and fall of his chest and stomach beneath her.

"I believe it only to be fair as to be the one to choose where the oil goes first," he rasped.

"Nooooo." She drizzled the liquid over the wide expanse of his chest. "I'm the one in control and here to show you how much I love you. I'm going to make you remember this night and this massage for the rest of your life. You are at _my_ mercy."

She spread the oil out, lubricating the scars and keloids of his pectorals. "This is not going to be an ordinary massage, V. I'm going to up the ante, and I don't intend to use my hands."

He groaned as she bent over him to lick and nibble away at his slick flesh.

"Have I shown you how I feel, yet," she asked while lavishing one nipple and then the other, gently scrapping them with her teeth.

"N-not yet," he gasped, twisting against the constraints of the belt.

His muscles quivered as she trailed a long line of lotion down his abdomen.

"Mmm, a challenge. Well, I'll just have to work harder."

She continued to alternate between kissing and tasting the flavor of his skin.

V, who was already floating on a sea of bliss, didn't even notice Evey's busy hands sliding the silk of his boxers down his legs.

He gasped as oil-slicked hands embraced his inflamed member.

"Evey!"

She smiled up at him. "Have I shown you how much I love you yet?"

He lay there gasping for breath, and his hands grabbed the bars of the bed frame.

"Not…yet...Awk!" His eyes nearly bugged out of his head as he managed to look down at Evey. She had bent over his length, gently blowing on him from the tip all the way down to the base before taking him into her mouth. The oil instantly grew warm as she trailed a fiery path with her tongue.

Instantly, he was reduced to breathy moans and pleads as his hips bucked off the bed, desperate to complete the blissful torment.

Suddenly, she stopped. V, struggling to free his hands, cried out in protest, but it was lost as her mouth came down hard on his. He tasted the sweet strawberry flavor as her tongue danced around inside his mouth.

"I do so love you, V," she whispered against his lips when she came up for air.

She positioned herself above him and sank down slowly on him, both of them crying out at the sensation.

V quickly urged her into a fast pace. Gravity became an intoxicating ally as his thrusts became powerful enough to lift her an inch or two off of his shaft, only to crash back down on him.

"God, Evey…you're…you're…oh, God…EVEY," V bellowed as his body completed the bliss. Evey followed right behind him with a cry of pure ecstasy.

As they lay there in a tangle of limbs, still trembling from the aftershocks of their love-making, V reminisced on Evey's words before their romp.

He chuckled.

"Care to share what's amusing you," she asked as she listened to the deep sound reverberate in his chest beneath her ear.

"Oh, just reflecting on what you said earlier," V mused and stroked his hand down her back. "That was definitely a massage I will remember for a lifetime."

He rolled her over until she was pinned beneath his weight. "Happy Valentines Day, my love," he murmured before tenderly lowering his lips to hers.

Author's note: Thank you Belmont-Bellamy for your encouragement!


End file.
